Wire tensioning apparatuses for machines that wind fine electrical wires on electrical and electronic components such as transformers, coils, etc., receive wire which unreels over an end of a stationary reel of wire. These wire tensioning apparatuses are in widespread use throughout the world. A typical such apparatus is adjustable to vary the tension applied to the unreeling wire and provides a continuous reading of the tension applied to the wire as it uncoils. What has become the industry standard wire tensioning apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,598, issued Sep. 24, 1974, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such a wire tensioning apparatus many times includes an anti-slip means of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,492, issued Jul. 14, 1970, the disclosure of which is also incorporated herein by reference.
The conventional wire tensioning apparatus has to be shut down in order to adjust tension on the wire. Such shut downs result in the loss of production and particularly are a problem during the winding of fine wire at high speeds where different tensions are required during acceleration and deceleration of the winding process. Attempts have been made to provide electronic controlled devices for adjusting the tension of the wire during the phases of the winding process, but these electronic controlled devices are expensive and thus economically unsuitable for most wire tensioning applications.